


..Does it look good?

by Cat_7bish



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_7bish/pseuds/Cat_7bish
Summary: It's not a costume party, or even a ligth situacion, altough Yu wished they were somewhere besides in a world full of shadows.





	..Does it look good?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to use a 'diferent' version of the nurse outfit Yosuke wears in the arena manga that i didn't actually read, so there isn't much context that i know off.  
> I also never tried to write kink before ahhhhfgggg-  
> Feedback is much welcome!

 

Yu's head felt really dizzy and opened his eyes, a ligth stroke them and he got up, trying to remember what he was doing before only to then find Yosuke rigth next to him. Oh, rigth, they were in the Tv world in some sort of Tournament. He tried remembering how they got there when a voice cuted his thoughs.

"Hey partner, you okay?" He raised his head to look at Youske, who souned very worried, altough Yu only started  noticing now how his clothes were diferent.

"Yeah i'm fine.." he then paused "That nurse outfit.. is it yours?" Yosuke let a confused 'hmm' and looked at himself to then mske his face all red.

"Does it look like i'm wearing a nurse outfit?!" He got up but stubled a bit, Yu got up too and tried to got a better look at him.

"Ah.. yeah"

"Are you serious? I've looked like this the whole time?!"

"So..that dress is an Illusion?" He coudncou help but so sound dessapointed, Yosuke really looked good on it.

"Of course!" Yosuke then looked ar him "And you're no better, why the hell are you wearing Nanako's dress?"

Yu rasied a brow and looked at himself to find that, indeed, he was wearing a bigger version of his little cousin's outfit, in addition to an weird headband.

"Oh" He could hear Yosuke letting out a dessapointed sigh "Thats all you have to say? Seriously?" He then paused and looked around "Whatever, we should find a way to get out of here so no one can see me in this.. _thing."_

"What, so you dont like Nurses anymore?"

"Shut up!"

Hethen turned around and Yu could get a good look on him, His outfit had a really deep neck ( now hidden from being behind) that showed most of his collar bone and a bit of his chest that Yu couldn't  help but to drool for, he looked very in shape too, had he been training? It was probably from working at Junes and moving boxes around all the time. Even though they started dating at the end of last year, their distance always cuted short every chance of seeing or being with the other, and Yu could tell that Yosuke had been very happy to see him back.

Yu then proceded to look at his legs, that were covered by long stockings with stripes that also showed his legs with high detail, they looked  _really good_ on him, he couldn't help but to wonder since when Yosuke was this _hot._ It wasn't a costume party or even a ligth situacion, but god Yu wished it was. He really wanted to check Yosuke at maximum but he told himself that  _not now, not yet._

 He also had some real looking gloves that were all red, in contrast of the white in the outfit, he could now understand why Yosuke liked those nurses so much. Altough none of them could probably look as hot as his boyfriend was. 

Yosuke noticed his silent and sligtly turned His head at him "Dude, are you even looking around?" Yu got a bit flustered and looked at ground, not meeting Yosuke's face ".. Wait a second, were you cheking me out?!" He really didn't want to look up rigth now, even if Yosuke looked  _really hot_ in that outfit he was to nervous to admit it.

He heard Yosuke letting a sigh but coudn't hide his own nervousness "Does it.. look good?"

"Yeah.. yeah." God did he wanted this conversation be over, he coudn't contain his face from going all red and feeling his body full of heat, this was a very bizarre situation that he sudenly wished to not be in now. Yu felt and arm on his shoulder and looked up at Yosuke, who was probably just as nervous as he was "Look, once we get over this mess maybe we can.. talk about this more in depth?" they were very close and Yu could see some of Yosuke's freckles hidden behind his blush and  _god how he missed seeing his face_. He left out a quiet chuckle and gave Yosuke a quick kiss in the mouth, he had missed the feeling.

"Sure, sounds good" 


End file.
